verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Meme Aggression Act of 2015
The Meme Aggression Act of 2015 This policy is often referred to as the Direct Embargo on Redundant, Annoying, and Tired Humor Lingering Inside Kelm's Eternal Sanctuary Making Everyone Mad Everywhere Statute The policy is most easily summed up in the following sections: Section 1: Statute of the Law Any use of memes in the laws described below are present as a means of example. Punishment for the usage of any meme below shall be waived if said usage is in direct reference to this law as written and for educational purposes. Use of a similar meme to articulate the same point does NOT provide the same immunity, regardless of any similarities in purpose or delivery. Section 2: Identification A meme is identified by the following qualities: Popularity, either in general or within a specific subculture * The threshold of popularity is limited by the present Verditians' recognition of a statement, action, or image as a meme. * Suspicion must be made on the basis of popularity, not solely because something sounds particularly memetic. It attempts to create humor through unnecessary imitation * Variation of a meme does not "cleanse" the meme. * An incomplete list of examples of imitation include the following: * Television/Movie quotes ** Exemption 2.A: '''Verdish movies are exempt from this rule *** '''Piracy Exception Exemption **** Any quote following one or more of the following properties is still forbidden ***** The quote identifies a protagonist as a pirate ***** The quote is spoken by a pirate ***** The quote is referencing or imitating stereotypical pirate-speak ****** Shiver me timbers ****** Avast ye scurvy swabs ****** Ahoy matey ***** The quote references pirate motifs ****** Buried treasure ****** Treasure maps ****** Parrots ****** Eye patches ****** Peg legs ****** Cannons ****** Plundering ****** Somalians ***** Example: ****** Most quotes toward the middle of The Princess Bride ***** General application of the piracy exception rider bylaw ***** Any statement violating the piracy exception, meme or not, is subject to punishment * Only quotes that are memetic are punishable. Punishable quotes tend to be quite obvious ** Examples include: *** Adding "mmmkay" to the end of "x is bad" is entirely unnecessary. Things can be bad without "mmmkay" *** "60% of the time it works everytime" *** "And my axe" *** "One does not simply…" * Popular video quotes ** Screaming "Leeroy Jenkins" as loudly as possible whilst charging into battle is a waste of a battle cry. "Faith in Steel", "For Kelm", "For the Empire" are all significantly better. * Ironic English Dialects ** Usage of "dank" ** Verbally describing or announcing an emoji ** Verbally announcing texting abbreviations ** Excessive use of emoji *** Additional laps can be given for each individual use of the following: **** Taco **** Eggplant **** 100 **** OK hand **** XD ***** Especially if not rendered as an image * It is Unoriginal ** If an offender is the original creator of said "meme", they are immune to this law *** Extremely irritating use of an original meme may subject the user to a permanent revocation of this permission. *** Verdite is a communist society, and thus any memes within the domain of this law is the public domain of all Verditians. For example, referring to Verdite as a communist society Section 3: Misidentification A meme is not identified by the following: Mochrie * Colin is hilarious. He may be imitated freely. Mockery * Mocking complaints overheard at events, or rules attempting to bind attendees of said events are extremely Verdish, even if not directly Verdish in origin * Examples include: ** Complaining about the ruining of one's "medieval experience" ** Strict abidement of the Ragnarok survival guide's blade safety suggestions Unnecessary or Funny Images * Examples include: ** Captioned images of fellow Verditians *** This is dangerous territory. The avoidance of white, black-bordered impact font is strongly advised. ** Chat stickers Fellow Verditians * Skull Paradox ** Skull's refusal to accept laps is a Verdish meme and is thus exempt from additional laps. ** Skull's refusal to accept laps engages shit-brick status which revokes the above exemption. ** Skull performing laps assigned by the first clause lifts shit-brick status, absolving him from the assigned laps. ** Skull abusing the relationship between the above clauses is punishable by laps precisely equal to the number of laps originally assigned plus one Section 4: Forgiveness for Tasteful Application Individual applications of qualifying memes will usually be forgiven * Qualifications include: ** Meme is consistent with socialist/communist styling *** Caution should be taken when invoking this style of meme for it does not necessarily prohibit the punishment of laps. ** The meme is not forced *** A meme is forced if an idea can be equally or more effectively expressed without the memetic qualities. *** Humor is not a measure of adequacy for this qualification. * Exemptions ** Individual applications of forgiveness do not create a Verdish Precedent